Current methods of installing proper bonding devices for PhotoVoltaic (PV) modules and other types of solar modules is both expensive and time consuming. Most electrical codes require a grounding wire to be mechanically bonded to each PV module frame within an array of PV modules as well as to the overall mounting system itself.
There are two prevalent bonding methods that represent the state of the art. One uses an assembly of a screw and a custom washer to attach the grounding wire to the PV module such as illustrated in the installation manuals from many PV module manufacturers. Though a simple solution, it is time consuming to bond modules in this manner due to the need to wrap the grounding wire around each screw. Also, since the parts involved with this method are small and discrete, they are hard to handle and assemble on a rooftop during typical installations.
Another typical attachment method is to use a relatively expensive bonding lug such as those manufactured by Ilsco of Cincinnati Ohio. Although use of a bonding lug does not necessitate wrapping the grounding wire, the installation is also labor intensive and awkward because of its two-step process: first the lug has to be fastened to the frame of the PV module and then the wire must be clamped into the lug using a second fastener such as a set screw.